(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a toilet, and more particularly to a transmission mechanism for lifting a toilet seat automatically.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Toilet is an essential equipment for people today. Under the tendency of automation, several prior arts about lifting the toilet seat automatically by utilizing a motor had appeared in the market.
Please refer to FIG. 1, it shows a prior toilet 2, which comprises a motor 12 for automatically lifting. The toilet 2 includes a toilet seat 4 and a main body 6. The toilet seat 4 has a pipe structure 8 at one end. The pipe structure 8 has a hole for receiving a rotating shaft 10. Besides, the rotating shaft 10 is fixed with the pipe structure 8. One end of the rotating shaft 10 is driven by the motor 12. Hence, the toilet 2 is capable of automatically rotating up or down by the rotating shaft 10 utilizing the force generated by the motor 12.
However, there are several problems with the prior toilet 2: 1) The rotating speed of the toilet seat 4 is usually limited, that is, it usually being lifted slowly, no matter up or down. The motor 12 employed in this kind of product often provides limited rotating angular velocity under the product safety concern. While an user really need to go to the washroom, the limited rotating speed often drives man crazy. 2) If the electric power is cut during toilet seat 4 being lifted, the toilet seat 4 would be locked at a specific angle, because of the stopped motor 12. In this situation, the toilet 2 is unable to be used. 3) The motor 12 may provide an excessive rotating force to break the transmission mechanism within or the motor 12 itself. This could be resulted from instable electricity. Therefore, the prior toilet 2 also has a product life time issue.
In view of the foregoing problems, a toilet, which comprises a automatically rotating toilet seat and without foregoing problems, is therefore needed.